


What is a Soulmate?

by mindylu32



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylu32/pseuds/mindylu32
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke's rover is attacked and they are taken hostage. In the heat of the moment Bellamy let's it slip all his feelings for her trying to save his life.Will things change for them or will they remain the same!For my friend @eeandg81 on Twitter!!





	

Bellamy marched silently beside Clarke as they were dragged from their flaming rover. Their rover had been ambushed by the grounders and they were taken prisoner. The only sounds were their chains dragging the ground and their ragged breaths in the air. Bellamy flashed back to the moment of attack:

_He, Clarke and Jaha were traveling in the rover alone and he only paused a moment when he watched as Jaha’s blood splattered against the side of his face. He tried his damndest to take the wheel and guide them as safely as possible but the rover struck a tree sending all of them flying forwards. His ears were ringing from the impact as he sat up gently and looked through the fog of smoke his only thought was if Clarke was okay. He turned in his seat and he saw her motionless in the backseat. He fumbled out of the rover and opened the back door to check on her when he felt the pain against his skull and then suddenly it all went black._

Now they were here marching towards some encampment surrounded by grounders in their battle gear. 

They pushed and shoved them inside a block building jutting out from the earth. As they moved along Bellamy could smell the wet, dank earth infiltrate his nostrils. They walked along this darkened corridor for miles it seemed until they reached several cells. 

The grounders said nothing as they unlocked the chains between he and Clarke. The big oaf standing to his right grabbed him by his upper arm. Bellamy winced as he cinched his fingers tight. He threw him inside of a cell that was open and locked the door. 

He thought for sure they would throw Clarke in the cell directly across from his but instead he watched as they began to drag her the way they came. 

“Where are you taking me?” Clarke’s shout reverberated over the barren walls. 

Bellamy watched as Clarke struggled in their arms. He rushed towards the cell door pulling as if he could yank the cold metal from it’s concrete hold. 

A scream tore from his throat as he pulled with all his might on the unyielding metal rods. He half screamed, half cried “LET HER GO! LET HER GO OR I’LL KILL YOU ALL.”

The grounders stopped suddenly and turned towards him, “You’d like that wouldn’t you Skaikru. You’d like to kill us all.”

Bellamy’s shoulder’s suddenly slumped and he leaned his forehead against the cold metal, “Please just don’t hurt her. You can take me instead. PLEASE TAKE ME INSTEAD.” The last part came out shrill as all of his hurt and pain etched to the surface. 

The grounder walked over to stand directly in front of him and he could smell the rotting smell of old blood on his body, “She is Wanheda and Wanheda is who the commander wants. Why do you care what happens to this girl anyway.”

 

The dark cave suddenly became silent. Bellamy noticed that Clarke was no longer struggling against her captors. She stared at him and he saw her mouth, “Don’t Bellamy. Please”.

He felt so defeated. He knew Clarke would willing go off to her death. He looked the grounder warrior directly in his cold grey eyes and said with every ounce of energy he had, “She is the only thing I care about on this Earth”, he heard Clarke gasp but he continued, “I beg you to take me instead.”

The grounder laughed in his face and marched to Clarke and yanked her by the hair and pulled her over towards the cell. He pushed her to her knees. He took his sword from its sheath and placed it against Clarke’s throat. He clawed at the bars as he saw a trickle of blood drip down her neck. The grounder grinned showing his rotting teeth and sneered, “What are you going to do boy?”

Bellamy raged behind the bars screaming he was not even sure if he made any words. The last words that ripped from his throat were, “FIGHT ME LIKE A WARRIOR. FIGHT ME OR ARE YOU TO COWARD.”

He could tell the grounder took offense to that as he pushed Clarke away and once again stood in front of him with that ugly sneer on his face, “So loverboy wants to fight me.”

Bellamy watched as the other grounders laughed heartily at the fact of him fighting against this giant. When the grounder turned back to Bellamy he had a cold glint in his eye as he said, “Works for me. Either you rot down here or I kill you with single swipe it does not matter to me.”

With a grunt he signaled to one of the other grounders and they went to work on opening the cell. Bellamy slipped underneath his arms as he rushed to Clarke, “Are you okay?”

Before she could answer he was being dragged up and the cold feel of shackles were once again against his wrist.

“Let’s move it! This one is a hurry to die for love.” The grounder pushed Bellamy forwarded as his sinister laugh circled around them.

Bellamy looked over at Clarke and he said everything in his heart through his eyes. He watched a tear slide down her cheek. 

The group made their way back through the caves and when they reemerged into the light they were stopped by the fact that grounder camp was suddenly quiet and empty. 

“What is...”

Before that sentenced could even be finished Bellamy watched as the grounder flew to the ground after being shot in the chest with an arrow. 

The other grounders around them quickly forgot he and Clarke as they tried to defend themselves against whatever was out there. 

One by one the other four grounders who surrounded them fell to the ground with direct hits from arrows. 

Bellamy jumped in front of Clarke unsure of what was to come and then he saw a red jacket emerge from the trees...Raven. 

Relief washed over both he and Clarke as they crumpled to the ground as they heard Raven’s chiding words, “I told you not to go out alone. It’s a good thing we decided to follow you.”

Bellamy watched as Monty, Jasper, Harper, Kane and Abby all came out of the trees. Bellamy cried with relief and said, “I never thought I’d say this but I’m so glad to see you guys.”

***Later that evening back at Arkadia***

Bellamy was lying on his back looking up at the stars. He was warmed by a fire. His mind was racing. He had laid all of his feelings on the line about Clarke because he thought he was about to die. All he knew is he wanted her to know how he felt before he took his last breath. He didn’t know if they could ever go back to how they were before but a part of him was glad she knew. He was glad that the words were out in the world. That comforted him. 

The wind changed and he felt Clarke slid onto the ground next to him. She didn’t say anything just looked up into the stars. He felt her cool hand slid next to his and he took it and held onto it tight. They turned and looked at each other. Bellamy watched as the tears welled up in her beautiful eyes. Her eyes were like an ocean he could drown himself in. 

Clarke’s words came out almost like a croak “I almost lost you today Bellamy. I can’t lose you okay.”

Bellamy could feel his own tears welling up in his eyes as he turned his body towards hers and he took his other hand and gently laid it across her face. He took the pad of this thumb and wiped away the tears streaking her beautiful face. 

“I’m sorry Clarke.” he whimpered but he continued with a sly smile on his face, “I can’t say I won’t ever do it again because when it comes to you I’ll do whatever to protect you.”

Bellamy swallowed the lump forming in his throat before he continued, “I love you Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke took her free hand and wrapped it around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. He rolled until he was hovering above her. She pulled him further until his forehead touched hers. He watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and as a small smile formed on her full lips. 

She fluttered her eyes open and whispered, “I love you back Bellamy Blake.”

Bellamy moved slowly afraid he would frighten her away. His lips searching for hers. When their lips met it felt like his soul had caught on fire. He put everything into this kiss. He felt her other hand leave his as she wound her arm around up his neck. She took a fistful of hair and pulled him closer. What started out as a sweet and easy kiss turned to one that could ignite a fire. 

Bellamy slowed it down and soon he was just taking small nips at her mouth. He pulled up and looked at Clarke lying there in the glow of the firelight her cheeks flushed from their kiss.  
A smile crept across Bellamy’s face and Clarke rub his face and asked, “What are you thinking?”

“Nothing just how good Clarke Blake would sound.”

Clarke’s laughter lit up the night and she said giddily, “I was actually thinking Bellamy Griffin had an even better ring to it.”

“Oh is that so?”

Before he knew it she was pulling him down for another soul melding kiss. When they touched Bellamy knew it all the way to the marrow in his bones that she was his soul mate. He realized his whole happiness was in her hands. He would live every day with the sweet torture knowing that he loved Clarke Griffin and that she loved him back.


End file.
